Le Diable au corps
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: Avoir le Diable au corps c'est déployer une grande activité, agir avec passion, emportement, être très agité, faire de nombreuses bêtises, être très indiscipliné, être comme possédé. Ou encore être un adolescent amoureux. KageHina, Two-shot /!\ Raiting M /!\ Fiction abandonnée


**Me revoilà après** **plusieurs mois d'absence sur un tout nouveau fandom que j'ai découvert grace à une amie du lycée.**

 **Enfin breeeef, j'ai d'autres fictions en stock ne vous inquiétez pas, et je compte profiter de ces vacances pour poster un peu.**

 **Voilà donc un petit two-shot KageHina écrit à 1 heure du mat' pour changer un peu, je posterais la suite aussi rapidement que possible.**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.**

 **Couple: KageHina, parce que... parce que.**

 **Raiting: M dès le premier paragraphe en plus.**

 **Pardonnez moi pour les fautes de français éventuelles, mais comme j'ai mauvaise fois je vais blamer mon pseudo investissement dans ma section britannique.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Il faisait chaud ce soir là et Kageyama se demanda si c'était pour cela que son souffle était si lourd. Allongé sur son ventre il sentait des perles de sueur roulées sur son dos nu brulant. Sa main gauche se crispa sur son oreiller et il y plongea son visage écarlate tandis que son autre main caressait ses abdominaux du bout des doigts s'approchant langoureusement de son caleçon. Une brise estivale passa la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre sombre et il sentit un souffle froid dans son cou humide; un frisson d'excitation descendis le long de son échine. Enfin, après ce qui lui paru être une éternité sa main atteint l'élastique qu'elle souleva impatiente pour se plonger dans le sous-vêtement et agripper la verge gonflée. Un râle lui échappa et rouge de honte il plongea de nouveau son visage dans son édredon. Sa main elle bougeait déjà d'elle-même, arrachant des gémissements à l'adolescent mortifié par ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait beau essayer d'arrêter sa main continuait et le plaisir affluait dans ses veines, il perdait la tête. Un va-et-vient un peu maladroit, son membre se frotta contre ses draps et le contact rugueux inattendu le fit crier un peu trop fort:

"Hinata!"

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur s'entendant gémir le nom et se mordit la lèvre inférieur dans une dernière veine tentative de répression de cette chaleur coupable qui lui brulait les reins. Son esprit lui avait déjà craqué, imaginant un souffle chaud erratique dans son cou, des mains douces s'agrippant à son dos, des lèvres affamée de baisers contre les siennes et une voix familière tremblante d'extase gémir son nom en boucle. Kageyama pris appuie sur son avant bras gauche, laissant un espace entre son corps et son lit ce qui lui permettait des mouvements manuels plus puissants et amples. Il en voulait plus, il voulait embrasser ce corps qu'il fantasmait, le serrer contre lui, frotter ses hanches contre les siennes plus étroites. Un dernier râle plus puissant le terrassa et il se laissa retomber lourdement sur son matelas.

La texture humide dans sa main le ramena à la terrible réalité.

"Putain… Qu'est-ce-que je fous…!"

Il replongea une nouvelle fois son nez dans son oreiller alors que des larmes coupables lui picotèrent les yeux.

Il était dégeulasse.

* * *

"Kageeeeyaaaaamaaaaaaaaa!"

Le brun leva ses yeux cernés de son déjeuner. Une tornade rousse approchait et il se prépara mentalement à être irrité. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait que le roux le rendait malade, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir une angine quand il était avec lui. Devant le sourire éclatant du plus petit son estomac se resserrait toujours, coupant son appétit et son sang se glaçait d'appréhension tandis que son visage brulait fiévreusement. Il avait perdu quelques kilos ces derniers mois d'ailleurs.

Hinata s'assis à côté de lui après lui avoir fait un sourire qui retourna l'estomac du brun le faisant s'étouffer avec sa brique de lait. Le rire cristallin de son ami empli alors les airs et Kageyama se crispa de honte.

"Hey-hey! Je rigolais, hein!" paniqua un instant le roux terrifié devant la tête que tirait le passeur. Une atmosphère tendue s'installa entre eux. Aucun des deux n'oser parler, un par peur, l'autre par gène.

Kageyama laissa glisser ses yeux bleus sur la tignasse rousse. Le vent passait délicatement entre les mèches cuivrées les faisant onduler doucement sous le soleil de midi. La lumière leur donnaient des reflets d'or qui illuminaient presque autant les journées sombres de Kageyama que le sourire solaire du plus petit. Ce n'était pas un homme qu'il avait en face de lui, mais un astre, une étoile brillant encore plus que Sirius, Canopus et Arcturus confondues.

Un flash de la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire et il claqua sa langue furieux contre lui même. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Hinata décida de lever ses yeux et croisant le regard haineux que le brun posait sur lui le petit roux pris peur, s'excusa avant d'engloutir le reste de son bento pour s'enfuir. Le passeur essaya bien de le retenir mais l'autre avait déjà disparu avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Le silence retomba lourdement autour de lui.

Parfois, Kageyama haïssait son visage terrifiant et refermé.

* * *

Hinata courrait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait encore foiré son coup et rendu le brun furieux contre lui. Il n'était qu'une tête à claque après tout. Déjà il était roux, petit, collant et bruyant. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Kageyama ne le déteste pas.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite enveloppe froissée par le temps qu'elle avait passé dans son uniforme.

"Demain peut-être."

Un sourire plein d'espoir enfantin illumina de nouveau son visage et il sécha les petites larmes qui roulaient sur ses pommettes. Demain est un nouveau jour après tout.

* * *

Kageyama adorait le volley-ball, le sport avait une place énorme dans sa vie depuis toujours et il se savait très doué ce qui le réjouissait d'autant plus. Mais depuis maintenant quelques mois il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise aux entraînement. Il se sentait brulant, son souffle se coupait et il s'énervait pour un rien ce qui lui valut quelques commentaires mal placés de Tanaka et Nishinoya sous-entendant qu'il avait ses règles. Heureusement son regard terrifiant à ce moment là eu raison des deux commères qui depuis avaient arrêté de colporter des rumeurs sur ses pseudos menstruations. Les crises de chaleur elles continuèrent malgré ses efforts pour les calmer et les mois qui passaient. Elles grandissaient même, et franchement cela le terrifiait.

Ces crises atteignaient leur paroxysme dans les vestiaires. Kageyama n'avait jamais été particulièrement timide à l'idée de se changer avec ses coéquipiers ayant pris l'habitude depuis sa primaire. De plus, les lycéens de Karasuno se changeaient généralement dans le calme et il n'y avait plus d'Oikawa prés à claquer sa ceinture contre ses fesses pour le dérouter sous le regard exaspéré de son Iwa-chan. Pourtant, quand il se changeait avec Hinata il sentait son corps se chauffer et un feu s'allumer au creux de ses reins.

Quand ils se changeaient, côte-à-côte par habitude, Kageyama ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en biais sur son partenaire de volley tandis de la tête rousse disparaissait dans les plis du chandail encore un peu trop grand pour son petit corps. Il lorgnait malgré lui sur les abdominaux blancs et bien dessinés du plus petit quand le haut se soulevait, sur son cou opalin et délicat quand il déboutonnait sa chemise, sur les muscles dorsaux quand il se retournait, sur ses reins et ses fesses quand il faisait glisser son pantalon droit sur ses cuisses. Il mourrait intérieurement de honte et de culpabilité lorsqu'il sentait son short de sport devenir étroit et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler sur le roux quand celui-ci babillait en souriant. Il voulait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il ne remarque pas la bosse qui se formait entre ses jambe, qu'il ne lui demande pas pourquoi son visage était si rouge d'un air inquiet en posant un main delicate sur sa joue. Il avait si peur qu'il le trouve dégoutant et qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Il ne supporterait pas d'être rejeté par Hinata. Personne d'autre ne lui faisait aussi confiance au volley, s'il le perdait ce ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Le regard blessé et apeuré par les insultes du roux croisa le sien. Une flèche honteuse et coupable lui transperça le coeur.

"Je.. je suis désolé Kageyama.. Je comprend si tu me détestes tu sais?"

Le brun se mordit l'intérieur des joues sentant une colère immense contre lui-même monter en lui.

"Si tu veux je peux arrêter de t'ennuyer en dehors des entrainements, je suis désolé."

Le voix du central tremblait, il semblait au bord des larmes. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux sincèrement blessé d'Hinata. Kageyama sentit son coeur s'effriter.

"Non."

Le regard curieux qu'Hinata releva vers lui semblait empli de tant d'espoir qu'il sentit cette fois son coeur fondre en une guimauve rose et dégoulinante de sucre qui emprisonnait lentement chacun de ses organes. Son cerveau avait déjà court-circuité.

"Je ne te déteste pas."

Les orbes noisettes s'écarquillèrent de joie et Hinata éclata de rire. Il lui en fallait bien peu à cet abruti pensa le brun en détournant son visage rougi.

"Moi non plus je ne te déteste pas." affirma Hinata entre deux gloussement. "Pas du tout même."

Son regard brillait. Kageyama n'avait jamais vu un regard semblable à celui-là. Il fut comme hypnotisé et plongea le sien profondément dans celui du roux qui frissonna doucement. Les deux coéquipiers restèrent ainsi un long moment qui leurs paru pourtant aussi éphémère qu'un soupir. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler, bouger, ni même respirer trop fort de peur de briser cet instant si spécial.

Hinata serra un peu plus fort ses doigts autour du ballon qu'il tenait remarquant la soudaine différence de température entre le cuir tiède et ses mains. Il savait que ses joues opalines étaient devenues écarlates sous l'afflux de sang soudain dans son cerveau qui pourtant peinait à fonctionner correctement.

Il avait toujours trouver Kageyama impressionnant, et pas seulement au volleyball, et depuis qu'ils était dans la même équipe il l'avait trouvé cool et digne dans toute les circonstances, mêmes quand ils se cherchaient des poux. Le brun et le roux depuis leur première compétition étaient devenu inséparables, un démon et sa massue comme disait le vieux coach de Nekoma. Ils passaient la majoritairement de leurs temps à deux le plus naturellement du monde, comme deux meilleurs amis. Pourtant Hinata sentit au bout de quelque temps quelque chose bouger dans son ventre, se tordre, s'enflammer, s'agitant furieusement dès que Kageyama était là. Il se sentait paradoxalement à la fois mal à l'aise et étrangement bien avec le brun à ses côtés, rien de bien inquiétant jusqu'à là si on prenait en compte que malgré leur amitié les deux se frappaient quasiment tout les jours. Mais le pire arriva en moins d'une semaine, Kageyama commença à hanter ses nuits. D'abord de temps en temps, puis toutes les semaines et enfin quotidiennement. S'il ne faisait que rêver de jouer au volley avec celui-ci Hinata s'en porterait très bien mais il se réveillait toujours avec un caleçon humide et un problème matinal entre les jambes. Il doutait que ce soit des passes qui l'ai rendu comme cela. Il n'était pas idiot, et en se rappelant les cours de sciences naturelles du collège il sentit ses joues rougir. Il en avait parler à demi-mots avec Tanaka en omettant certains détails comme ses pratiques matinales et le nom du protagoniste de ses rêves humides. Son sempai avait ri avant d'ajouter simplement que le roux était amoureux d'elle.

 _Elle._ Pas lui. Pas cette personne. Mais _elle._

Il n'avait pas oser reprendre l'erreur du chauve ayant trop peur de paraitre bizarre. Ou pire, dégoutant. Après tout c'était anormal de faire ça en pensant à un autre garçon, son meilleur ami et partenaire en plus. Alors Hinata s'était juste contenter de rire en rosissant un peu aux sous entendus salaces de Tanaka qui le poussait à se déclarer.

Bien qu'il fut dans un sens rassurer par la découverte de ce sentiment qui avait tout de normal il fut d'autre part terrifié par le fait que ce soit pour son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas perdre Kageyama. Son nouveau problème le rongea et ce fut Sugarawa, le gentil et doux Sugarawa qui remarqua son état le premier un jour où ils discutaient dans les vestiaires. Il se rappelle avoir pleuré en expliquant son état et la main apaisante du terminale dans ses cheveux. Il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était naturel d'aimer peu importe la personne qu'il aimait, et que lui et le reste du club le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive car ils étaient tous une grande famille. Il lui expliqua aussi que la meilleure façon pour avoir le coeur plus léger était de parler avec Kageyama, peut être pas se déclarer directement mais au moins y aller par indices, poser des questions sur l'amour en général pour tâter le terrain. Et puis s'il n'osait pas lui parler directement il pouvait aussi soulager sa conscience sur papier. Au pire, Kageyama restait son meilleur ami et au mieux ils se tombaient dans les bras et finissaient dans ses draps. La dernière réplique fit rougir Hinata et rire Sugarawa.

Posant son regard sur son pantalon d'uniforme étendu sur le banc entre Kageyama et lui Hinata sourit. Un jour il aura le courage de lui donner sa lettre.

Nishinoya entrant dans les vestiaires en braillant qu'ils étaient sur le point de commencer l'échauffement et Hinata le suivit en riant. Kageyama resta planté un instant sur place, les yeux toujours posé sur Hinata. Au moment de passer la porte le petit roux se retourna et planta son regard noisette dans le sien bleu acier. Et il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de sortir en courant. Le rire et le crissement des baskets d'Hinata résonnait dans la tête de Kageyama. Son coeur semblait vouloir exploser ou imploser, voir les deux en même temps.

"En-ENFOIRÉ RENVIENT ICI!"

Il n'y avait qu'Hinata pour le rendre fou aussi facilement, mais il n'y avait qu'avec Hinata qu'il se sentait à sa place.

* * *

Kageyama se changeait calmement dans les vestiaires seul, se dépêchant pour rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, faire ses devoirs, et se jeter allègrement sur son lit pour dormir. Les autres étaient déjà tous partis mais lui était rester pour discuter avec Sugawara qui lui demandait des nouvelles de Hinata. Il trouva cela idiot, les deux avaient entrainements ensemble et le terminale était plus bavard avec le roux que lui, non? Il s'était aussi sentit soudainement fâché contre l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argents, son estomac amer se tordit violemment. Il avait envie de le frapper, de le pousser loin, aussi loin possible d'Hinata. Il se savait égoïste, il était le Roi après tout comme aimait le lui rappeler Tsukkishima. Aussi, ce fut énervé qu'il souhaita bonne soirée au second passeur dans un grincement de dents terrifiants qui pourtant sembla réjouir l'autre.

"Jaloux, va." avait-il sourit avant de partir rejoindre Daichi pour une histoire de réunion entre les capitaines et sous-capitaines des clubs pour leur budget annuel.

Il grinça de nouveau des dents en épongeant son cou plein de sueur. Jaloux? Lui? De quoi? D'Hinata? Surement pas. Il était bien meilleur que l'autre au volley et dans la plupart des matières sauf peut-être les mathématiques. Il était tomber dans l'amour du volley plus tôt après tout, et manquer les bases ne pardonne jamais en maths. Il ne comprenait aucun calcul et encore moins les raisonnements derrière. Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir poser une division. Un grognement franchi ses lèvres pincées et il se dépêcha pour quitter cette maudite école qui enseignait ces maudites mathématiques inutiles que de toute façon personne ne semblait comprendre vraiment, même pas ces maudits professeurs méprisant ses maudits zéro à la chaine.

"Avec autant de bulles, vous pourrez bientôt faire un manga entier Kageyama!"

Alors qu'il allait quitter les locaux du club il entendit des voix derrières le bâtiment. Deux… non trois personnes semblaient discuter. Il aurait voulu ne pas y prêter attention et quitter le lycée normalement mais un nom le figea sur place:

"Mais enfin Hinata! Sois un homme!" hurla une personne qu'il identifia comme être Tanaka.

"Tanaka a raison, si tu l'aimes tant que ça déclare toi et embrasse-la!" renchéri cette fois Nishinoya."Tu dois en mourir d'envie, n'est ce pas? Depuis tout le temps que tu nous parles d'elle!"

"Oui, mais… Si je me fais rejeter, je-"

"Rooooh! C'est quoi la probabilité pour que ça arrive? En plus, vous êtes amis non? C'est sûr qu'elle t'aime! Les filles amies aussi longtemps avec un mec sont forcément amoureuses! Regarde Kiyoko-chan, c'est une tsundere qui tente de le nier mais elle m'aiiiiiime!"

"Dans tes rêves oui Tanaka, elle m'aime moi!" rit allègrement Nishinoya rapidement rejoint par Hinata. Le rire du roux avait cependant l'air un peu faux, comme s'il était ailleurs.

 _Peut être pense-t-il à elle._ Kageyama sentit son coeur se faire arracher et macérer devant ses yeux par les mains ensanglantés d'Hinata. Il serra ses poings aussi fort qu'il le pu pour contenir sa haine, si bien que les jointures devinrent blanches. Le même sentiment qu'auparavant lorsqu'il parlait avec Sugawara l'empli de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il triomphait dans son torse vide et amer. Il avait été idiot. Bien sûr qu'Hinata allait finir par tomber amoureux. Bien sûr que ça allait être une fille mignonne et féminine. Bien sûr que ce ne sera jamais lui.

Comprenant qu'il aurait voulu que son meilleur ami soit amoureux de lui Kageyama se sentit égoiste mais surtout dégoutant. Il comprenait que ce n'était pas jouer au volley-ball qu'il voulait, il avait trouvé plus important: il voulait corps et âme Hinata. Il avait eu des pensées sales à l'encontre de son ami, il se sentait coupable, honteux, il se faisait horreur.

Ce fut quand un sanglot franchi sa bouche crispée qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, alors ne tentant plus de se retenir il s'écroula au sol laissant couler la tempête qu'il contenait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il sentait son corps s'effriter sous l'humidité des larmes bouillonnantes dans son ventre puis se craqueler pour enfin tomber comme des blocs de calcaires au bas des falaises bretonnes éclaboussant tout son être de gouttes de larmes salées. Les gouttes au parfum marin roulaient dans sa gorge et remontaient, remontaient pour fondre en de chauds sillons le longs de ses joues. La douleur des vagues tempétueuses le faisait gémir de douleur.

 _L'Amour, ça fait mal_ , pensa Kageyama.

* * *

Hinata courrait paniqué à travers le lycée vide. Il avait supplié le gardien de le laisser passer la grille qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer, il ne mentit qu'à moitié en disant qu'il avait oublié une feuille importante dans les vestiaires sur laquelle sa vie étudiante dépendait absolument. Ce n'était que sa lettre d'amour après tout. Il priait fort que personne, et surtout pas Kageyama, l'ai trouvé ou il en mourrait de honte, et dans le cas où Kageyama l'aurait trouver il l'embrassera puis mourrait de honte et de bonheur mêlés. Cette simple pensée lui fit faire un sourire idiot. _Non mais reprend toi Shoyo!_ _C'est pas le moment d'imaginer Kageyama!_ Il fonça encore plus vite au gymnase dédié au club de volley-ball. _Pitié, pitié. pitié-!_

Se fut une véritable furie rousse qui déboula dans le gymnase vide faisant claquer violemment la porte contre le mur. Hinata couru aussi vite qu'il pu jusqu'au vestiaire des garçons où il avait vraisemblablement fait tomber sa précieuse enveloppe froissée aux coins encornés. Elle n'avait peut être pas l'air si spéciale ou importante que ça —elle n'avait même pas le nom du destinataire écrit dessus— mais pour le roux elle était la prunelle de ses yeux. Il y avait consigné tout ses sentiments les plus profonds et inavouables tout de même, et plus il y réfléchissait, moins il avait envie que Kageyama mette sa main dessus. Alors l'enveloppe restera surement secrète pour toujours.

Il repensa à Tanaka et Nishinoya. Ils étaient surement deux de ses meilleurs amis à présent, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment voir Kageyama comme un simple ami, mais il n'osait toujours pas leur avouer le nom de la personne qu'il aimait, ni même le fait que ce n'était pas une fille comme ils avaient naturellement pensé. Il avait pourtant réussi à leur avouer les rêves… étranges qu'il faisait presque quotidiennement ce qui avait bien fait rire Nishinoya qui lui assurait qu'il était enfin devenu un vrai homme. Hinata soupira. Un vrai homme n'a pas envie de se faire prendre par un autre homme normalement. Il se désespérait lui même.

Il secoua vivement la tête essayant de se résonner. Au moins Kageyama le considérait surement comme son meilleur ami, même s'il semblait agir étrangement avec lui ces dernières semaines… Bon! Au moins Kageyama le considérait comme un excellent coéquipier avec lequel il a une symbiose parfaite, même s'il lui criait à tout va qu'il n'était qu'un abruti idiot et tête vide qui ne savait même pas taper correctement dans une ballon. Hinata soupira de nouveau. Parfois il se demandait si Kageyama le détestait et pourquoi il acceptait encore de lui faire des passes.

Alors qu'il marchait perdu dans ses pensées à travers le gymnase sombre pour rejoindre la sortie pour rentrer aussi vite que possible chez lui, il trébucha soudainement sur quelque chose au sol et s'aplatit la tête la première sur le sol. Dans sa chute il lâcha sa précieuse lettre qui flotta un instant dans les airs avant de retomber sur le visage de quelqu'un dormant au sol.

"Un SDF? Au lycée?"

Hinata s'approcha méfiant afin de récupérer son bien avant de se détendre instantanément reconnaissant le maillot de Karasuno. Ce n'était qu'un élève, il suffisait qu'il reprenne sa lettre et de le réveiller avant de partir. D'une main délicate, presque tremblante de peur de réveiller l'endormi Hinata souleva l'enveloppe essayent de reconnaitre le visage. L'obscurité nocturne ne l'aidant pas il fut contraint de se mettre à plat ventre au sol afin d'être au même niveau que l'autre, de se rapprocher assez et de plisser les yeux.

Kageyama.

Son visage se chauffa instinctivement. C'était Kageyama. Bien évidemment pensa-t-il, qui dormirait sur un parquet de volleyball à part un fan obsédé comme le Roi du terrain? Le regard d'Hinata était captivé. Le brun était magnifique quand il dormait, détendu, presque sans défense. Sa main lâcha l'enveloppe et ne pu s'empêcher de la passer sur la joue du passeur. Il retint son souffle terrifié à l'idée d'être pris sur le fait. Il enroula tout d'abord dans une lenteur extrême ses doigts dans les mèches ébènes puis descendit caresses le lobe doux de l'oreille ce qui fit frissonner délicieusement l'endormi avant de s'enhardir à poser tendrement sa main entière sur le visage calme. C'était légèrement mouillé et Hinata ramena ses doigts à sa bouche. Salé. Des larmes? Kageyama avait-il pleuré? Il fut à la fois surpris, attendri par l'idée et en colère contre la personne l'ayant fait pleurer. Alors, comme une mère qui rassurait son enfant après un cauchemar il posa ses lèvres sur la joue tendre. Son corps et son esprit s'échauffèrent, Hinata rougi et se releva quelques instant le souffle coupé avant de replonger sur cette chair accueillante et sans défense pour l'embrasser, lécher, mordiller appréciant le goût salé des larmes séchées. Il voulait toujours plus. Les hormones bouillonnaient trop à son gout dans son petit corps adolescent. Un peu coupable mais bien trop excité il posa une main sur la mâchoire du brun faisant tourner un peu sa tête avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un premier baiser rapide, interdit et honteux. Hinata se releva un peu pour contempler les lèvres rosies avant de fondre de nouveau dessus, plaquant Kageyama au sol sur le dos et se mettant à califourchon sur son ventre. Le baisers se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés, langoureux, humides lorsqu'il ajoutait sa langue, furieux quand il mordillait les lèvres. Un long gémissement du brun retentit dans le silence du gymnase et le roux le sentit rouler instinctivement des hanches.

Hinata s'écarta aussitôt affolé. Et si Kageyama s'en rendait compte? Un simple coup d'oeil au visage toujours paisiblement endormi le rassura un peu. Son coeur battait à la chamade et son esprit était partagé— sa raison lui criait de réveiller le pauvre passeur qu'il était en train d'abuser mais son instinct lui susurrait de continuer car son corps en mourrait d'envie. Il se dégoutait lui même, mais se pencha malgré la culpabilité sur le brun pour capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Cependant, cette fois-ci ses mains ne restèrent pas en rentrait, passant timidement sous le haut pour effleurer, caresser, palper cette peau si longtemps fantasmée. Hinata embrassait, embrassait, embrassait Kageyama comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que son coeur se faisait lourd de culpabilité. Des larmes coulèrent rapidement sur ses joues rondes. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait été mal, très mal. On leur avait expliqué en classe. Il se dégoutait encore plus. Les larmes douces amères roulèrent sur ses joues tachant le t-shirt de Kageyama toujours endormi.

Ses mains s'enhardissaient, s'agrippant à chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qu'elles dénudaient, tranchant des arabesques imaginaires sur les abdominaux, griffant gentiment le dos, faisant claquer l'élastique du jogging sur les hanches fermes. Hinata mourrait d'envie d'aller plus bas, de tout voir, tout gouter, tout caresser. Il nicha son visage dans le cou saillant du brun qu'il mordit presque violemment. Le choc des dents légèrement dans le cou blanc fit sursauter Kageyama qui gigota fortement avant de papillonner des yeux.

Hinata était mortifié, Il allait mourir ici même dans trente seconde s'il ne s'enfuyait pas maintenant pour prendre un avion pour Kamehameha, village surement plus accueillant que le poing furieux de Kageyama dans son nez. Pourtant son corps était comme tétanisé, impossible de faire le moindre mouvement tandis que la panique grandissante lui nouait la gorge.

Des yeux bleus un peu perdu rencontrèrent les seins avant de s'écarquiller.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Adieu maman, papa, Natsu, les gars-

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait là?"

Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à ses hanches sur lesquels le roux était toujours assis le plus naturellement du monde avant de remonter son regard jusqu'au visage pétrifier de celui-ci.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?"

"Rien, je…!"

Hinata retira vivement sa main droit qui était encore suspicieusement posée sur l'aine du brun qui se figea à son tour en s'en rendant compte.

"Va-t-en."

Les trois petits mots claquèrent dans le silence. Hinata sentit son corps trembler mais n'osa toujours pas bouger. Soudain Kageyama eu comme un frisson d'horreur et le poussa violemment de ses cuisses.

"Casses-toi je t'ai dit! C'est…"

Le visage du brun était terrifiant, complètement fermé. Hinata entendit presque son coeur se lézarder.

"Dégoutant." acheva froidement Kageyama.

Des larmes submergea les yeux du petits roux complètement brisé tandis que Kageyama entreprit de mettre encore plus de distance entre-eux.

"Dégoutant…" répéta-t-il pour lui même. Kageyama le trouvait dégoutant.

Se levant sur ses jambes encore tremblante il s'enfuit le coeur brisé en mille petit morceaux ensanglantés.

Kageyama ne leva même pas ses yeux, se contentant de resserrer ses cuisses sur lui-même tentant de calmer son érection. Il se trouvait dégoutant. Comment avait il pu réagir ainsi à de simple doigts sur sa peau, un simple souffle chaud dans son cou, un simple corps sur son ventre? Il ne voulait pas qu'Hinata le remarque. Mais quand l'autre avait retirer cette main si bien placée son esprit avait imaginer milles scénarios dégoutant incluant le petit roux. Alors il l'avait dit. Il se trouvait dégoutant. Et Hinata le lui avait renvoyé au visage.

Il le savait. Hinata le trouvait dégoutant.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà~**

 **Je tiens à dire que je carbure au reviews, donc plus vous en postez plus rapidement la suite sera là... donc~**


End file.
